Love the Way You Lie
by Erwan Malefoy
Summary: Ceci n'est pas un beau roman, ni même une belle histoire. C'est une romance d'autrefois. Albus n'a jamais pu oublier. Jamais. Gellert lui a menti, il l'a blessé au plus profond de son être. Mais ça n'a pas d'importance. Parce qu'il aime cette façon qu'il a de lui faire mal.


Cette fiction a été offerte à CharlenePotter pour son anniversaire ^^

J'avais envie de tester quelque chose, de balayer une très longue période avec des sauts dans le temps, bref c'est une expérimentation x) Mon premier Gellert/Albus en plus o/

Bonne lecture

Tout est à JRK. La chanson est Love the Way You Lie de Rihanna.

* * *

_On the first page of our story, the future seems so bright. Then this thing turned out so evil, I don't know why I'm still surprised._

Debout à la fenêtre de sa chambre, Albus attendait. Il avait rendez-vous à seize heures. Encore une demie-heure. Les minutes passaient avec une lenteur insupportable, il tournait littéralement en rond dans sa chambre, tel un lion en cage. Cela faisait exactement treize jours qu'il avait rencontré Gellert et il avait déjà l'impression de le connaître depuis des siècles. Ils se ressemblaient tellement que ça en devenait effrayant.

Jamais Albus n'avait pensé pouvoir rencontrer quelqu'un qui soit son égal. Lui qui à Poudlard s'était toujours senti à part, différent des autres. Parce qu'il était plus doué, plus puissant, plus ambitieux. Qu'avait-il été d'autre que le premier de la classe, l'élève préféré des professeurs ? Est-ce que ses camarades s'étaient intéressés à lui pour autre chose que son aide en Sortilèges ? Ça lui faisait mal de le reconnaître, mais c'était la vérité. Malgré tous ses efforts pour rester modeste, pour ne pas écraser les autres, il n'en résultait qu'une seule chose : il était seul.

Puis Gellert était arrivé à Godric's Hollow avec ses boucles dorées et son air rêveur. Albus ne pouvait nier avoir tenter de l'impressionner avec ses sortilèges, mais ce petit russe au regard trop malicieux l'avait purement et simplement écrasé. Si Albus avait été particulièrement humilié, la colère avait vite laissé place à la fascination. Il était tellement désinvolte, il semblait prendre la vie pour un jeu. Et Gellert était tellement beau, à tel point qu'il faisait battre son cœur d'adolescent.

Albus avait déjà été amoureux, sans jamais oser se déclarer. Trop peur d'être rejeté, de subir les moqueries. …tait-ce normal d'être attiré par les garçons ? Il s'était posé beaucoup de questions à ce sujet, tellement qu'il avait cru devenir fou. Mais Gellert effaçait tous ses doutes, comme par magie. Il l'avait ensorcelé, cela ne faisait aucun doute. Il en était complètement dingue, il pensait à lui chaque seconde qu'il passait loin de lui. Encore vingt-sept minutes.

Cette fois, il ne tenait plus. Le jeune homme prit sa baguette posée sur son bureau, passa devant le miroir pour arranger ses longs cheveux auburn noués en catogan et sortit de sa chambre. Il entendit vaguement son frère lui demander où il allait, mais n'y accorda pas la moindre attention. Le cœur battant à cent mille à l'heure, Albus traversa la rue pour rejoindre la maison de Bathilda où son ami logeait. Il frappa à la porte avec un peu d'appréhension et fut un peu surpris de voir Gellert lui ouvrir. Il resta silencieux quelques secondes, sans savoir comment expliquer son avance. Ce fut le russe qui prit la parole.

– Tu es en avance, constata-t-il avec un petit sourire amusé.  
– Je sais.  
– Tant mieux, j'étais prêt en avance aussi, avoua Gellert en sortant de la maison et fermant la porte derrière lui. On va aller au cimetière, j'ai des choses à te montrer, viens.

Albus hocha la tête, sursauta en sentant la main chaude de son ami se glisser dans la sienne. Il la serra un peu trop fort, tentant de calmer les battements de son cœur qui s'affolait dangereusement. Gellert eut un petit rire, puis l'entraîna à sa suite dans la grand rue.

_Even angels have their wicked schemes and you take that to new extremes. But you'll always be my hero, even though you've lost your mind._

Il était près de deux heures du matin. Albus et Gellert s'étaient retrouvés dans la chambre du russe pour discuter après le dîner avec Bathilda. Ils avaient tant de choses à se dire, de projets à faire tout les deux. Au fil des heures, Albus avait fini par oser prendre la main de son ami dans la sienne. Incapable de parler tant il était stressé, il écoutait Gellert lui raconter ses études à Durmstrang tout en le dévorant des yeux. Il avait tellement envie de l'embrasser... Voilà plusieurs jours qu'il y pensait et il n'arrivait pas à se sortir cette idée de la tête. Ça l'obsédait, ça le rendait dingue, il en avait perdu la raison.

Tout ce que disait Gellert était parole d'or, Albus ne parvenait plus à faire la part des choses. Contrôler le monde, dominer les moldus, le tout pour le plus grand bien, ces projets lui semblaient évidents et dignes d'être menés à bien lorsque l'adolescent posait ses yeux sur lui. Il était même honoré d'avoir été choisi par Gellert comme compagnon de route. Ensemble, ils allaient faire de grandes choses, ils deviendraient les Maîtres de la Mort et apporteraient cette harmonie entre sorciers et moldus qui faisait tant défaut. Pour toujours.

Albus ne s'était pas rendu compte que l'autre garçon avait cessé de parler et qu'il l'observait à présent avec un petit sourire aux lèvres. Il réagit lorsqu'il sentit les doigts de Gellert effleurer sa joue. D'une main tremblante, il osa imiter son geste, caressant du bout des doigts la douce peau de l'adolescent. Ils restèrent un long moment à se regarder droit dans les yeux avant que Gellert n'esquisse un mouvement pour se rapprocher de l'autre sorcier. Albus ne résista pas davantage. Il fit basculer son ami sur le côté pour se placer au-dessus de lui et s'emparer de ses lèvres.

Une main dans ses boucles blondes, l'autre descendant sur son torse, Albus se laissa envahir par les sensations qui explosaient dans sa poitrine. Gellert le serrait contre lui, répondant ardemment à son baiser. Il en avait autant envie que lui depuis le début, c'était ce qu'Albus s'imaginait. Il n'arrivait pas à réaliser qu'il avait enfin osé et que l'adolescent réagissait plus que positivement. Ce dernier s'affairait d'ailleurs déboutonner frénétiquement sa chemise, cherchant davantage de contact.

La bouche d'Albus glissa sur son menton, remontant dans son cou pour se perdre dans ses cheveux bouclés. Il ne put se retenir de lui murmurer son secret à l'oreille. Gellert ne répondit pas et se contenta de défaire sa ceinture pour glisser sa main dans son pantalon. Les murmures d'Albus se perdirent dans un gémissement. Il pressa fiévreusement ses lèvres sur celles de Gellert, cherchant à son tour à se débarrasser des vêtements qui le séparaient du corps de l'adolescent. Il n'essayait même plus de se contrôler, il avait envie de plus. Il voulait lui montrer combien il l'aimait, à quel point il ne pouvait plus se passer de lui et voir si ce qu'il ressentait était réciproque. Merlin, il l'aimait tellement.

_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn, but that's all right because I like the way it hurts. Just gonna stand there and hear me cry, vut that's all right because I love the way you lie._

Gellert est parti. Sans un même un adieu, une explication, ni le moindre mot. Après ce qu'il s'était passé avec Ariana, Albus n'avait pas été surpris du départ de son ami, mais... pas si vite, sans prévenir, sans lui dire au revoir. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de se remettre tant bien que mal du choc, de penser à courir le retrouver que le russe s'était déjà évanoui dans la nature. Il avait demandé à Bathilda s'il avait - par hasard - laissé un message pour lui, mais la sorcière s'était contenté de poser une main sur son épaule en lui accordant un triste sourire. Elle n'avait rien.

Albus se sentait trahi, trompé, abusé. Il ne parvenait pas à comprendre comment Gellert avait pu disparaître de cette manière. Que faisait-il de leurs projets, de leurs promesses, de leurs secrets ? Quand il lui avait dit ne plus imaginer sa vie sans lui, n'avait-ce été que des mensonges ? Evidemment la mort d'Ariana le bousculait, le jeune homme ne savait plus vraiment où il en était, ce qu'il voulait et encore moins ce qu'il devait faire. Il était complètement perdu et la personne dont il aurait eu le plus besoin lui était maintenant inaccessible. Il aurait voulu parler avec Gellert, tenter de comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé, pleurer sur son épaule et se rassurer en s'abandonnant dans ses bras. Mais il était seul, tellement seul. Abandonné.

La scène tournait en boucle dans l'esprit d'Albus. La dispute, les cris, les menaces, les sorts qui fusent dans tous les sens... Ariana qui s'effondre. Qui ? Qui avait lancé ce sort ? Qui l'avait dévié ? Qui était responsable ? Lui ? Gellert ? Eux deux ? Albus n'en avait aucune idée. Tout ce dont il avait parfaitement conscience, c'était que son ami avait fui, qu'il l'avait abandonné.

Que des mensonges... Gellert l'avait-il seulement aimé ? Si ça avait été le cas, il aurait au moins laissé un mot à son attention, n'importe quoi pour lui signifier que leur histoire n'avait pas été vide de sens. Albus le détestait, tout était de sa faute. Il aurait voulu ne jamais le rencontrer, ne jamais lui parler.

Fou de rage, le jeune homme commença à rassembler les lettres de Gellert qui traînaient partout dans sa chambre. Il récupéra leurs rares photographies, les notes qu'ils avaient pris ensemble. Tout, absolument tout. _Incendio_. Il regarda leurs souvenirs brûler, se consumer jusqu'à n'être plus que des cendres. Il n'arrivait plus à retenir ses larmes, il avait trop mal. Il lança sa baguette à travers la pièce, comme pour se débarrasser de ce qui avait été la cause de tous ses malheurs. Si c'était être un sorcier, alors il ne voulait plus en être un, c'était trop de responsabilités.

Pris de sanglots incontrôlables, Albus s'effondra sur son lit, se recroquevillant sur lui-même. Où était Gellert quand il avait besoin de lui ? Le russe avait sans doute pris peur, il avait peut-être même craint sa réaction suite à l'accident. S'il se sentait coupable, vraisemblablement n'avait-il pas trouvé le courage d'affronter son regard. Et peut-être aussi qu'il avait cru qu'Albus ne l'aimerait plus, le tenant responsable de la mort d'Ariana ? Ça devait être ça, c'était forcément ça... Il ne pouvait pas avoir simplement tiré un trait par crainte d'être inquiété par le Ministère, ça n'était pas possible. Pas après tout ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux.

Il n'avait pas rêvé ses sourires, ses caresses, ses promesses, son cœur qui battait au même rythme que le sien. Gellert l'aimait forcément, il devait pleurer lui aussi à cet instant en s'imaginant qu'il le haïssait. Ou alors il se fourvoyait et l'adolescent avait déjà tout oublié, bien trop préoccupé par sa fuite. Il ne lui avait jamais dit qu'il l'aimait après tout, peut-être que ça n'avait été qu'un passe-temps pour lui. Il s'était bien amusé, il avait essayé de l'entraîner dans ses projets de domination du monde sorcier et voyant que la situation dégénérait, il avait abandonné l'idée de l'emmener avec lui.

Albus ne parvenait plus à réfléchir. Il pleurait sans pouvoir s'arrêter, se raccrochant à ses souvenirs avec ce garçon qu'il continuait d'aimer et qu'il ne parvenait pas à détester. Gellert lui échappait, comme toujours. Il n'était jamais parvenu à déchiffrer ses gestes, à deviner ce à quoi il pensait. Combien de fois lui avait-il demandé « à quoi tu penses ? », n'obtenant pour toute réponse « tu n'as pas besoin de le savoir Al' » ? Mordred... Il allait devenir dingue.

À cet instant, Albus espérait encore. Peut-être Gellert allait-il réapparaître, lui écrire ? Il devait attendre un peu, réfléchir de son côté, le laisser revenir vers lui. Si tout n'avait pas été que mensonge, s'il y avait eu un peu de vrai dans leur histoire, alors Gellert allait se manifester. Il ne devait pas perdre espoir. Ça ne pouvait pas être fini. Pas comme ça. Pas maintenant.

_Now there's gravel in our voices. Glass is shattered from the fight. In this tug of war, you'll always win even when I'm right._

Gellert Grindelwald et son armée continuent leurs conquêtes en Europe de l'Est, mais que fait le grand Albus Dumbledore ? C'était la question que tout le monde sorcier se posait, Albus en avait parfaitement conscience. Il avait reçu plusieurs lettres du Ministère le sommant, le suppliant presque d'intervenir. La guerre faisait rage, que ce soit en monde sorcier ou côté moldu. Pourquoi se tournait-on vers lui ? N'y avait-il pas d'autres sorciers tout aussi capables ? Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi ? Est-ce que cet homme devenu mage noir faisait à ce point peur pour que personne n'ose se mesurer à lui ? Sans doute.

La vérité, c'était qu'Albus était mort de trouille. Il ne voulait pas se retrouver face à Gellert. À cause de la Baguette de Sureau qu'il savait en sa possession ou parce qu'il craignait de ne pas être capable de lui faire du mal ? Il ne préférait pas le savoir. Quarante ans après, il n'avait pas oublié. Comment aurait-il pu ?

Pendant des années, il avait surveillé le ciel, espérant apercevoir un hibou à l'horizon. Un hibou lui apportant des nouvelles de Gellert. Il ne s'était pas attendu à une lettre passionnée lui expliquant en long et en large le pourquoi du comment, mais juste à quelques mots lui signifiant que l'homme ne l'avait pas oublié. Rien n'était venu de l'est, absolument rien. Il avait appris ce que le russe était devenu dans les journaux. Un mage noir qui prenait de plus en plus de pouvoir, conquérant lentement l'est de l'Europe, réduisant les populations moldues en esclavage. Pour le plus grand bien.

À travers les récits des divers journalistes, Albus avait observé Gellert mettre en application le plan qu'ils avaient élaboré ensemble. Il avait pu prédire ses prochaines attaques, chacun de ses discours prétendant justifier ses actes. Comme un message, une provocation, une énième trahison. C'était leur travail et leur projet, il n'avait pas le droit de mener cela à bien sans lui. Albus en avait pleuré de rage.

« Regarde un peu, Albus. Je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour parvenir à mes fins, je n'ai jamais eu besoin de toi. » C'était ce que le sorcier avait l'impression de lire entre les lignes. Gellert avait pas eu besoin de lui, il s'en sortait très bien tout seul. Alors qu'il lui avait promis de ne jamais faire tout cela sans lui, qu'il avait prétendu ne pouvoir réussir qu'avec lui à ses côtés. Des mensonges, encore des mensonges.

_Cause you feed me fables from your hand, with violent words and empty threats and it's sick that all these battles are what keeps me satisfied._

C'était fini, Albus avait vaincu. Le duel avait duré deux heures et il marquerait à jamais l'histoire, cela ne faisait aucun doute. Certain de la puissance que lui conférait la Baguette de Sureau, Gellert avait manqué de vigilance, il s'était laissé surprendre. Peut-être avait-il cru que leur histoire passée empêcherait Albus d'aller jusqu'au bout, de la même manière qu'il l'avait fui pendant cinq ans. Ou alors avait-il simplement sous-estimé son adversaire, ayant conservé l'image d'un jeune sorcier très doué pour les spectacles, mais pas réellement dangereux. Sans doute était-ce un peu tout cela à la fois.

Le souffle encore court, Albus se baissa pour ramasser la Baguette de Sureau. Il la fit rouler entre ses doigts sans vraiment réaliser qu'il possédait maintenant l'une des Reliques de la Mort. Il n'avait pas encore décidé de ce qu'il allait en faire, mais mieux valait qu'il la garde en sureté. Pour le plus grand bien.

Un peu plus loin gisait Gellert, inconscient. Albus sentit son cœur manquer un battement, il avait tellement changé. Où était passé l'adolescent et ses boucles dorés par le soleil avec son petit sourire taquin, le garçon qu'il avait aimé le temps d'un été ? Près de cinquante ans s'étaient écoulés depuis, le temps passait tellement vite... Albus s'approcha avec inquiétude, craignant le réveil du sorcier vaincu. Il utilisa sa baguette pour plonger l'homme dans un profond sommeil, par mesure de sécurité.

C'était tellement étrange de le voir si vieux, Albus s'accroupit pour redresser la tête de Gellert, caressant les contours de son visage. Il était toujours aussi beau, surtout maintenant que ses traits s'étaient détendus et adoucis avec le sommeil. Il avait l'impression de le retrouver à seize ans, alors qu'il l'observait dormir après l'amour. Merlin, il l'aimait encore. Même après sa fuite, ses actions abominables, ses ambitions mégalomanes, ses erreurs et cet affreux duel, Albus continuait de l'aimer. Le pire, c'était sans doute qu'à cet instant précis, il était heureux. Il venait de se battre comme jamais, avait le corps et l'esprit rompus par la fatigue, mais il était heureux d'avoir retrouvé Gellert, de le tenir dans ses bras, de le regarder dormir.

Quelques larmes s'échappèrent de ses yeux bleus, goutant sur le visage de son ancien amant. Peu importe ce que Gellert avait fait, il l'aimait quand même. Avec ses défauts, son amour dévastateur pour le pouvoir et ses mensonges les plus sincères. S'il avait été différent, il ne l'aurait peut-être pas aimé, pas autant.

_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn, but that's all right because I like the way it hurts. Just gonna stand there and hear me cry, but that's all right because I love the way you lie._

La nuit tombait sur Poudlard, un vent froid se levait au nord. Assis à son bureau, Albus attendait. Il avait l'impression d'avoir passé sa vie à attendre. Attendre quoi ? Il ne le savait même plus. Le temps passait si vite, il avait l'impression d'avoir à peine eu le temps de cligner de l'œil qu'il avait déjà cent-seize ans. Merlin, était-il vraiment déjà si vieux ? Il avait l'impression qu'hier il se battait contre Gellert, qu'avant-hier encore ils s'aimaient en secret.

Le cœur lourd, Albus imaginait, enfermé dans sa propre prison, l'homme qu'il avait aimé et qu'il ne parvenait pas à oublier malgré les nombreuses années passées loin de lui. Il n'arrivait pas se le représenter aussi vieux que lui, dans son esprit il était toujours cet adolescent insolent avec beaucoup trop de talent et d'ambition pour son jeune âge.

Albus savait que ses jours étaient comptés, ses heures même. Il n'était pas certain de revenir vivant de cette expédition avec Harry. Maintenant qu'il voyait la Mort se tenir près de lui, attendant seulement le moment opportun pour s'emparer de lui, il pensait à tout ce qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de faire, tout ce qu'il ne pourrait jamais faire.

Il aurait aimé pouvoir parler à Gellert, une toute dernière fois. Il aurait voulu trouver la force de le regarder droit dans les yeux pour lui demander si tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu avait eu du sens, si ça avait été vrai et sincère. Au début, Albus avait été persuadé que le russe l'avait aimé, au moins un peu mais qu'il n'avait pas été capable de l'exprimer autrement que par des gestes. Mais plus le temps passait, et plus il se demandait s'il n'avait pas plutôt été abusé depuis le premier jour. Est-ce que Gellert aurait été capable de tout calculer, de se servir de ses sentiments pour l'entraîner de ses rêves de pouvoir et de domination ?

C'était tellement douloureux de réaliser que... oui, c'était envisageable. Peut-être qu'il avait vraiment plu au russe, qu'il ne s'était absolument pas forcé dans toute cette histoire, mais delà à l'aimer... Albus sentait les larmes lui piquer les yeux, il était pitoyable. Il ne s'était jamais réellement remis de sa rupture avec Gellert, pouvait-on d'ailleurs appeler cela une rupture ? Le russe était simplement parti, sans jamais chercher à le contacter. Il ne lui avait laissé que ses mensonges pour pleurer. Le pire, c'était qu'Albus n'arrivait même pas à lui en vouloir. Il l'avait aimé menteur, dominateur et ivre de pouvoir, pourquoi cela aurait-il changé ?

Harry allait bientôt arriver. Le vieux homme sécha rapidement ses larmes. Il devait arrêter de s'apitoyer sur son sort. De toute manière sa vie n'avait plus d'importance, il n'avait plus aucun moyen d'arranger les choses. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire à présent, c'était œuvrer pour donner aux autres toutes leurs chances d'avoir une belle vie.

_So maybe I'm a masochist. I try to run but I don't wanna ever leave till the walls are goin' up in smoke with all our memories._

Dans sa cellule humide, Gellert n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même. Recroquevillé sous sa couverture, il regardait Voldmort se dresser face à lui, braquant ses yeux rouges dans les siens. Le vieil homme ne put retenir un petit sourire, pâle fantôme de ceux qu'il avait eu autrefois. Sa voix chevrotante était comme un murmure, chaque mot lui brûlait la gorge. L'heure était proche, il voyait la Mort drapée dans sa cape d'obscurité debout à côté de Voldemort.

– Vous voici donc. Je me doutais que vous viendriez... un jour. Mais votre voyage aura été vain. Je ne l'ai jamais eue. *  
– Tu mens ! *

Evidemment. Il mentait, il avait toujours menti. Il ne connaissait que ça, les mensonges. Par le passé, ses paroles avaient été un poison vicieux qui s'infiltraient dans l'esprit de ses interlocuteurs jusqu'à briser leur volonté. Mais il ne restait plus rien de ce pouvoir. Voldemort ne le croyait pas. Gellert savait qu'il était stupide de penser qu'il pourrait le duper, mais il refusait de lui avouer la vérité. Albus lui avait pris la Baguette de Sureau après l'avoir vaincu et il n'avait toujours. Le vieil homme n'avait aucun moyen de savoir que le sorcier était mort depuis plusieurs mois.

Pourquoi cherchait-il à le protéger ? Il n'arrivait même pas à le savoir. Il l'avait tellement haï, maudit des milliers de fois, il aurait du être heureux d'indiquer à Voldemort que c'était lui qui possédait la relique. Il s'était imaginé cette scène des centaines de fois, il avait entendu parler de ce mage noir par les gardiens et avait prévu sa venue. C'était tellement évident... Quel sorcier désirant asseoir son pouvoir ne cherchait pas à posséder la Baguette de Sureau ? Il fallait être fou ou inculte pour ne pas y penser.

Gellert s'était préparé à une intrusion dans son esprit, mais pas aussi forte, pas aussi violente. Il fut projeté contre le mur, les yeux grands ouverts. Les souvenirs remontaient par centaines sans qu'il puisse les contrôler. Il assistait impuissant à la fouille minutieuse de Voldemort qui passaient en revue toute sa vie avant son emprisonnement. La vitesse avec laquelle il s'écarta de ses souvenirs avec Albus lui donna une idée. Un sourire étira sa bouche édentée alors qu'il forçait le sorcier à regarder ses nuits passées avec son amant qui malgré les années restaient toujours extrêmement nettes. Voldemort finit par relâcher son emprise, dégoûté.

– Je savais que le vieillard était fou, mais pas à ce point. Vous baissez profondément dans mon estime, Gellert. Moi qui admirait vos œuvres dans ma jeunesse...  
– Tuez-moi donc, Voldemort, la mort sera la bienvenue ! Mais elle ne vous apportera pas ce que vous cherchez... Il y a tant de choses que vous ne comprenez pas... *

Il voulait mourir, il voulait emporter le secret d'Albus avec lui. Maintenant. De toute manière, Voldemort finirait bien par comprendre tout seul.

– Tuez-moi, maintenant ! exigeait le vieil homme. Vous ne vaincrez pas, vous ne pouvez pas vaincre ! Cette baguette ne sera jamais, jamais à vous... *

Un éclair vert le foudroya en moins d'une seconde. Voldemort hurla de rage. Il se calmerait plus tard et comprendrait de lui-même qui avait hérité de la baguette de Sureau après Gellert. Mais le plus important n'était pas là. Le plus important, c'était ce dernier mensonge. Pour Albus.

_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn, but that's all right because I like the way it hurts. Just gonna stand there and hear me cry, vut that's all right because I love the way you lie._

I love the way you lie.

* * *

Note:

* extraits d'HP7, chapitre 23

N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, elles se font rares 3


End file.
